Seth's imprint story
by Tishi Fun
Summary: When Ashley's dad dies her mum finds it hard to cope so the family moves to La Push to be near her uncle Billy Black. She's not so sure about the move until she meets Seth, the first guy to ever show her this much attention. Ashley's a shy girl though and it'll take some hard work to really get to know her and earn her trust but Seth is willing to wait forever. Rated M for lemons


**Just a warning, there is no Seth in this chapter, it's more of a prologue so you know Ashley's background story and abit about her. Hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't so i can make the next chapters even better :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, i only own the plot, Ashley and her family.**

**Enjoy...**

**Ashley's pov**

"Mum! Kynan's hurting me!" Ryan called out.

"Nah! I didn't do anything! He's just being a baby!" Was Kynan's response.

Agghhh! I sighed loudly and rolled over on my bed, turning my ipod up so it drowned out my brothers argument. Having three younger brothers meant it was never peaceful in my house, which was why I almost always had my earphones in.

I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 5:00, time to take my dog for a walk. I rolled off my bed and walked through the house and out the back door. As soon as I walked out my dog, Lucky, came bounding up to meet me, tail wagging. I loved my dog, he was a two year old, golden Labrador and my 14th Birthday present. I remember being so excited, I had wished for a dog forever and when my parents told me we were getting one I was the happiest child on Earth. I still loved him heaps, he was the best friend you could ask for, loyal, always happy to see you and spend time with you.

Anyway, I put him on the lead and started doing my usual walk around blocks, avoiding other dogs because Lucky had a tendency to get over excited. I walked past the park and sighed, this was the last time I'd be walking round these streets. My dad had died about a year and a half ago and mum was having a hard time trying to find a job and be a single mum, so she decided we were moving close to her relatives on the other side of the world. My mum's brother, Billy Black, lived in La Push, a small reservation just next to a town called Forks. i wasn't really sure how I felt about leaving, I would miss my friends a lot and I would be really different living in a small rainy town considering I live in Perth, where it never really rains at all. I was excited about the change and meeting new people and making new friends but I knew I would probably be a bit homesick, I just really hoped I would fit in and enjoy it in La Push.

**The next day (Ashley's pov)**

My alarm sounded at 5:00am, waking me up in a start. I groaned quietly and rolled over, feeling a great urge to just fall back asleep but I fought it off, got out of bed and stumbled through the house. I wanted to make sure I got the most out of the last few hours I spent here before we left. My brothers were already awake and were watching TV, typical. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of chocolate cereal, thinking I would treat myself since it was my last day in this house. I then had a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and threw my hair up into a messy pony tail. I texted Maria, my best friend, that I was going over to her place. I considered asking my brothers to tell mum where I was going when she woke up but I knew they'd probably forget so I scribbled a note for her and stuck it on the fridge.

I walked out side, enjoying the warm sunshine, even though it was still early the sunlight was warm. I knew it was going to get quite hot today and I was glad as I knew I probably wouldn't be experiencing many of them in La Push.

I caught the bus to Maria's house and she was waiting for me at the door. I went inside and we talked and laughed and promised each other we would keep in touch and save up to visit each other as much as possible and then we cried when my mum called at 11:00am telling me it was time to come home. I would miss her so much, she was my first best friend I ever had and one of my only real friends.

Back at home mum was all ready to go and trying to get all my brothers into the car, which was quite the difficult job. I sighed blocking out the background noise and taking one last look at my house, I would miss it. It wasn't that flash but it was home and I had so many memories and stuff here. I felt some comfort in the fact that mum hadn't sold the place so I could at least visit it. Mum had said she wanted somewhere we could move back to here once we grew up if we didn't like it La Push, I think she just didn't want to let it go either.

I finally bid my house goodbye and got into the car.

"Wave goodbye to the house guys," Mum said as she pulled out of the driveway. I looked at my brothers, Ryan (7 years old) was as excited as ever, for him this was another exciting experience and he would get to go on a plane, which he was over the moon about. He was too young to really miss this place and would probably forget it. Ben (10) looked slightly sad but I knew he would settle in to our new home easily as he didn't have many ties here. He was a real family guy and was happy as long as he was with us, he made friends easily with his happy go lucky attitude but he hadn't really found any really close friends yet. I looked over at Kynan (14) he was sulking and scowling at mum. He didn't want to move and hadn't spoken to mum since she told him we were moving. I felt sorry for him, he had really close friends here and he was just so suited to this place, he loved the hot weather, footy, waves and just the whole culture. He wasn't one to forgive easily and wasn't fond of change, I knew this would effect him in a big way.

Once we reached the airport we got out and checked all the luggage in and went through all the normal airport procedures before boarding the plane. I was sitting next to Kynan and I got the window seat because Kynan hated flying and refused to look out the window when we took off. I leant my head against the pane and thought about all the stuff I would miss about Perth. Tears welled up in my eyes as it finally sort of hit my that I wouldn't be seeing my home for a long time. Although my roots here weren't as strong as Kynan's, this place was my home and everything I knew, I felt as though a part of my heart had been torn out and was left in my house, and it hurt. I really didn't want to cry right now so I put my earphones in, blasting happy music to try and lift my mood but it was barely helping, I was really going to miss this place.

The plane finally started moving down the runway and took off. I looked out the window watching my home city getting further and further away as the tears streamed down my cheeks. I really hoped I would settle in well in La Push.

As we got off the plane I looked around at my surroundings. This airport was _tiny _and I thought our airport at Perth was small. Mum was, as usual, looking slightly panicked as she tried to stop my brothers from wrestling and running around while looking, at the same time, for my cousin, Jacob, who was meant to be picking us up.

"Don't worry mum, I'll look out for Jacob and look after Ryan." I said, feeling sorry for her. I called Ryan over and walked a bit ahead with his so he couldn't start messing around with the others again. Ryan and I were the closest out of my brothers despite the age gap, we had a lot in common with each other I guess. He has this interest in birds, infact bird was his first word he ever spoke, so I struck up a conversation about the different types of birds he thought there would be in La Push. I looked out for Jacob, who I'd only met a couple of times when I was much younger. I had been told to look out for a large, brown native, which wasn't very specific but Billy had told mum she'd know him when she saw him, so I kept an eye out.

Finally I spotted a very large guy, who looked about 20, standing by himself gazing around the airport. He looked too old to be my cousin, who was only two years older than me but he defiantly stood out as being particularly large and he was defiantly a native. I called out to mum and pointed him out. As if he heard us, which was impossible, his head snapped to where we were and he sauntered over with a confident grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, are you Denise?" He asked, looking down at my mum.

"Yes, yes I am. Hello Jacob, thank you for meeting us out here. These are your cousins Ben, Kynan, Ryan and I'm not sure if you remember Ashley," she said smiling and pointing at each of us in turn.

"Ahh, I'm afraid I don't remember any of you, but I've been told plenty of stories." He said grinning down at me. We all said our hellos and Jacob lead us out of the airport to an old black car. The first thing I noticed when we walked out of the airport was how cold it was. I had assumed it wasn't going to be too cold out since Jacob was only wearing shorts and a T shirt but it was freezing. I mean seriously, how the hell could he be wearing those cloths and not even look fazed by the temperature. I shivered and pulled my sleeves down over my hands as I pulled my suitcase out to the car. Jacob noticed my shivering and smirked, "You'll get used to it," he chuckled.

"Nice car you've got here Jacob," mum commented nodding towards the car.

"Thanks but it's not mine it's my friend Embry's, I own a truck but it would be too small to fit all you in it." he replied.

"You own a truck!? Why would you own a truck?" Ben asked. I stifled a giggle, in Australia we called them utes, I was only familiar with the term truck as a ute because of all the American TV shows I watched, what we call trucks I'm not sure what Americans called them.

"He means a ute Ray," I informed him quietly so as not to draw attention to myself, I was very awkward around people I didn't know well, even if I was related to them. It appeared that Jacob heard anyway because he chuckled and shook his head.

We piled into the car mum sitting in the shotgun seat, and the four of us squished in the back seat.

"So Jacob, I hear you're a good mechanic," mum started to make conversation.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I do it with my friends."

"So, do you make money from it?"

"A little but it's more of a hobby than a job."

"I see, and how's Billy going, I haven't seen him in ages."

"He's the same as always, serious, stubborn and going strong," Jacob said with a chuckle that seemed to rock the whole car. Mum laughed along with him, "That certainly sounds like my brother."

The rest of the car ride was silent as Ryan and Ben drifted off to sleep. I looked out the window noticing it had started raining and took in my surroundings. It was certainly very different from home, although I guess this is home now. I'd never seen woods like this before in Australia and they were just every where.

After what didn't seem like a very long drive, we pulled up at a small house that was surrounded by woods.

"Here it is," Jacob said nodding towards the house.

"It's great isn't it kids?" Mum said, smiling. The boys were already out of the car rushing around in excitement and waiting to shotgun rooms as soon as mum opened the door.

"Now boys, we're not deciding rooms yet so don't fight!" Mum told them before opening the door. Ryan and Ben rushed inside tearing around the house yelling in excitement at everything they saw. Kynan still had his earphones in put was walking quickly around the house trying to pretend to still be sulking. I curiously peered into the rooms, mum following me and Jacob waited on the porch.

"I'll bring the bags in for you," he said heading towards the car.

"Oh, thank you, Ashley go help him bring them in, I've got to follow the boys." Mum said and I nodded heading back out the door.

"Nah, it's cool, I got it!" Jacob shouted from the back of the car and he emerged carrying all the bags in his arms. I have to admit, I was surprised, I knew he was buff but geez this boy was like the hulk I couldn't even carry my bag let alone all of the bags. Jacob noticed me staring and smirked at me. I just blushed and looked at the ground, like I said before, I'm slightly awkward.

I re-entered the house after Jacob and properly took in the house. I was much bigger than out Aussie house, but that didn't mean much as our old house was very small. There were four bedrooms, meaning I would have my own room and three bathrooms, which I was very excited to realise because it meant I would have my own bathroom, a luxury I've never had before. It was a two story house with two bedrooms upstairs on opposite sides of the house and the master room and the smallest room downstairs next to eachother downstairs along with the kitchen and dining room.

"Okay, I've decided on the sleeping arrangements!" Mum yelled. The three boys came running downstairs.

"Ashley, you can have the room upstairs with the bathroom attatched," I grinned, I'd never had my own bathroom or a room upstairs before, "Ryan and Ben, you two are sharing the other upstairs room," Ryan and Ben grinned and high fived each other, "Kynan, you can have the small room downstairs and I'll have the master room," Kynan groaned.

"Why do I have to be downstairs I should be upstairs!" Kynan complained, finding another excuse to be angry at mum. Mum sighed, "Well if you want an upstairs room you can share with your brothers or you can have your own room it's up to you." Mum said, knowing he would choose his own room as he'd always had to share a room before, as our old house only had three rooms for the six of us.

"Fine," he humphed taking his bag into his room.

Ryan and Ben raced up the stairs and mum called after them to take their bags up. They dragged their seven small bags up the stairs one at a time. Mum dragged her three bags into her room and I was left with Jacob. I looked at my four bags. I know four bags is a lot but you have to remember it's all my stuff, not just cloths and I wanted to take everything, unlike the others who left some stuff behind. My bags were huge and there was no way I could drag them up the stairs but I was too shy to ask Jacob for help so I just kind of stood there awkwardly.

Jacob, I decided, was very evil because he just stood there smirking at me. He knew I needed help but seemed amused that I wasn't asking for help. He probably thought I was too stuck up to ask for help, how embarrassing, he probably thought I was a prick. Oh my god, I'm so ridiculous. I blushed feeling extremely uncomfortable as we stood there in silence, him smirking at me and me feeling very self conscious and mortified at the thought that he probably already hated me. Finally I decided I couldn't take it anymore so I walked over to my smallest bag and attempted to carry it up the stairs. Needless to say I was dismally failing and this just seemed to amuse Jacob even more as he started to chuckle himself.

"Here, let me help," he said. With a very amused look on his face he picked up all four of my bags at once and started walking up the stairs smirking. I blushed even more and trailed silently behind him. He dropped them on my bed and turned back to me, "There easy," he chuckled, "You could have just asked for help although it was very amusing." I blushed _even _more and looked at the ground.

"Sorry," I mumbled at the ground. He chuckled.

"I'm not gonna bite, you know, you can look at me,"

"Sorry," I mumbled again, slowly looking up but not meeting his eyes, I was feeling absolutely mortified by now.

He laughed even more, "You're quite amusing you know, I don't think I've ever met anyone whose first two words I heard from them were sorry!"

"Sorry," OMG I just said it again, how could this get any worse, I so wished I was a normal social person who found situations like these easy.

He pulled my chin up, "You really shouldn't make a habit of that you know, especially when you haven't done anything wrong."

I smiled up sheepishly at him, "Yeah, I know." I sighed and he chuckled again and left the room.

I heaved a relieved sigh once he had left and looked around my new room. I knew I should really start unpacking but stuff it, I really couldn't be bothered right now. So, instead I headed downstairs to ask mum if I could go check out this place.

I bounded down the stairs two at a time and in all my excitement about being in a new house I ran straight into Jacob. OMG! As if I hadn't already made enough of a fool of myself! I went flying backwards, my arm wheeling everywhere. I probably looked like an idiot. I prepared myself for a crash landing on the floor, or at least attempted to, but to my delight I was caught by two muscular arms I assumed were Jacobs'.

"Thankyou, I'm so sorry," I gushed as he set me on my feet, chuckling.

"No probs," he said, turning to mum, "I've gotta go now but I'll see you at the bonfire tonight." Bonfire, what bonfire?

"Of course, it was great seeing you." Mum said giving him a hug.

"See ya," I said quietly as he left. It urned to mum, "what bonfire was he talking about?" I eyed her suspiciously as she gave me a sheepish grin. This was not good she only gave me that look when she had done something she knew I wouldn't like.

"There's going to be a bonfire on the beach tonight where the tribe elders will be telling the legends and I told Jacob we would be going" I knew she was hiding something from me.

"How many people will be there?" I questioned.

She looked reluctant as she said, "Most of the locals will be there" WHAT! No way was I going, not after the mortifying experience with Jacob earlier. I hated social gatherings, I always felt out of place.

"But! Before you complain, let me explain. It'll be a good time to meet lots of the people you'll be going to school with as well as Billy _and _it'll be fun."

"But I hate meeting people."

"You're going to have to when you go to school, Jacob's not in your year but some of the people at the bonfire will be. And before you consider refusing, you are defiantly coming with us! There is no way I'm leaving you alone the first day we are here." I groaned, knowing I wasn't going to win this.

This was just great! My first day here and I'll probably have made a fool of myself infront of everyone. I really hated being me sometimes.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) The next chapter will be uploaded within the next week. and also please review :)**


End file.
